


Você precisa voltar à vida, mas não há para o que voltar

by LenoraRoth



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraRoth/pseuds/LenoraRoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recuperação de Newt após a queda e algumas reflexões de Minho sobre o ocorrido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você precisa voltar à vida, mas não há para o que voltar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Primeira one sobre Maze Runner que eu escrevo, e por mais que a tentativa de suicídio do Newt seja algo que me afete muito, afinal ele é meu personagem favorito, eu sou uma pessoa masoquista e resolvi escrever sobre isso, no ponto de vista do Minho. Espero que gostem (:

Primeiro veio a preocupação, os garotos perguntando para Minho o tempo todo como Newt estava, o que tinha acontecido, se ele já tinha acordado. Era uma confusão, e tudo o que o garoto queria era que eles, _pelo amor de Deus,_ calassem a mértila da boca por pelo menos um instante. Ele entendia o lado dos Clareanos, claro que entendia, afinal Newt era o Corredor mais rápido e o rapaz mais doce, ele era lar e união, ele era segurança, e perdê-lo seria tirar da Clareira o equilíbrio instável que todos eles demoraram anos para construir. Então ele assentia e murmurava _está bem, está tudo bem, ele logo vai acordar, aconteceu um acidente,_ e guardava para si toda a mágoa e todo o desespero de ter o melhor amigo inconsciente em um dos quartos, depois de ter se jogado da maldita parede do Labirinto, como Newt diria se estivesse acordado.  
E ele acordou. Acordou e ignorou todas as perguntas preocupadas e desesperadas dos garotos, e se recusou a conversar sobre o que havia acontecido com Minho e Alby, e levou mais de uma semana para que todos entendessem que aquilo era assunto proibido e que pressioná-lo iria apenas deixá-lo ainda mais silencioso.  
Não demorou para que a Clareira inteira descobrisse que não havia sido um acidente, e sim uma tentativa de suicídio. Mas todos se importavam demais com Newt para falar sobre isso. Ele estava vivo e era o que importava, por mais que os passos vacilantes e mancos do loiro não deixassem ninguém se esquecer do ocorrido.  
Newt não podia mais correr.  
E aquilo afetou Minho mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, porque Newt era seu parceiro, eles corriam juntos desde que a função de Corredor havia sido designada por Nick. E por mais que ele fosse próximo dos outros garotos, fazia muita falta ter a presença do loiro ao seu lado, o reflexo dos cabelos dourados e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, a risada leve quando enfim voltavam à Clareira, o sotaque estranho, _estou pouco me ferrando para as malditas regras do Caçarola sobre horários, vamos pegar alguma comida naquela espelunca que ele chama de cozinha._  
Não havia mais risada ou conversa, não havia mais nada. Apenas Newt enfurnado naquele quarto, os olhos fixos na parede oposta, _dê o fora daqui, quero ficar sozinho, preciso pensar._ Minho queria dizer que pensar demais havia sido o problema dele, que ele precisava parar de ser um trolho teimoso e sair daquele quarto, respirar um pouco, encontrar uma nova ocupação. Já havia conversado com os outros Encarregados e todos haviam dito a mesma coisa, que Newt era trabalhador e esforçado, ele poderia escolher fazer o que quisesse, qualquer um deles o aceitaria. Até mesmo Gally, com quem Newt tinha uma certa rivalidade, resmungara que por ele, tudo bem. Newt poderia fazer qualquer coisa, mas não queria fazer nada. E isso estava enlouquecendo o oriental.  
Nick o nomeou Encarregado dos Corredores, agora que Newt não podia mais correr, e aquilo também o fazia se sentir mal. Como se estivesse tomando o lugar do amigo. Acabou por comentar isso com Alby certa vez, ao que o rapaz apenas riu baixo e comentou que _Newt não iria se importar, de qualquer forma, ele não se importa mais com nada._ E isso era de enlouquecer.  
Eventualmente, o loiro saiu do quarto onde se enfurnara, e Nick acabou por colocá-lo, juntamente com Alby, como seu braço-direito. E aos poucos toda a Clareira entrou em uma tranquilidade calculada, e ninguém mais interrompia as risadas quando Newt chegava, e aos poucos os sorrisos voltaram e as piadas também, e o loiro voltou a ser o bom e velho Newt, o Newt da voz mansa e das opiniões ponderadas, mas também o Newt de pulso firme e capaz de calar uma discussão com um olhar.  
Minho perguntou a si mesmo se o loiro tinha alguma ideia de como era amado naquele lugar. Mais de uma vez, se perguntou se o rapaz sabia que toda a Clareira era capaz de morrer e matar por ele, se necessário. Agradeceu a qualquer que fosse o Deus tirano que estivesse lá em cima por seu melhor amigo ter sobrevivido, pois se Newt morresse, ele não podia imaginar como seria viver com sua ausência.  
  
* * *  
  
Agora ele sabe.


End file.
